Silver x Red
by YunaShiroiSparda
Summary: Genesis cree que Sephiroth debería sonreír más, y apovechará el tiempo que pasará con él, ya que Angeal está de misión en otra parte. Mientras tanto el peliplata comienza a sentir algo extraño arder en su pecho, y no es precisamente un problema cardíaco.


**Silver**** x ****Red.****  
**

Fanfic by: Yuna Shiroi Sparda  
Clasificación: Apto para todas las edades.  
Advertencia: Yaoi (Muy leve)  
Pareja: Sephesis (SephirothxGenesis).  
Número de capítulos: One shot.

-

Genesis- Angeal ya se fue.

Le comunicó a su otro amigo, mientras daba unos pasos lentos por detrás de él.  
Había conocido a Sephiroth hace algunos años ya: Tenía tan solo 13 años cuando se unió a Soldado, inspirado por sus ganas de conocer al gran héroe del que todos hablaban, y ahora a sus 20 años, y debido a la convivencia diaria, reuniones, citas de entrenamiento, y misiones en conjunto, la relación pasó de conocidos a amigos, y más tarde era como si ya fueran un matrimonio: Sí, a menudo discutían por estúpideces, porque a Sephiroth le gustaba mucho molestar a Genesis y ponerle apodos, competían y a veces se peleaban, pasando una semana entera sin hablarse, pero nada podía apartar a uno del otro.  
Genesis sabía que le esperaba una dura tarea de aguante, sin embargo él también se divertía con Sephiroth.

Sephiroth- Ya lo sé.

Esta sería una gran semana para el peliplata favorito de Shinra, tenía varios días para explayarse a sus anchas con su amiguito de rojo, sin que Angeal se metiera para detenerlo.

Sephiroth- Es una lástima que se fuera y me dejara contigo.

Comenzó sin mirarlo, tenía la vista clavada en el paísaje virtual del campo de entrenamiento de la compañía.

Genesis- Yo creo que el que debe lamentarse soy yo.  
Sephiroth- ¿Qué pasa, porcelana?, ¿Tan malo soy?

Esperaba el momento en el que Genesis estalle gritandole como solía hacer cuando estaba harto.

Genesis- No me digas porcelana.  
Sephiroth- Entonces cara de niña.  
Genesis- Eres desesperante.  
Sephiroth- Lo se.  
Genesis- hace solo media hora que se fue, ¿No te aguantas un rato más sin molestarme? Dame un respiro, Sephiroth.

Le sonrió.  
Sephiroth se lo quedó mirando de reojo, no quería admitirlo ni siquiera para sí mismo, no quería ni pensarlo por las mañanas cuando se levantaba, a menudo sacudía la cabeza esperando que esos pensamientos extraños se fueran de una vez, pero lo cierto, es que desde hacía un tiempo sentía un ardor en el pecho y en los labios cada vez que el castaño estaba cerca suyo, no podía evitar pensar en Genesis, eso lo asustaba bastante, no creía que fuera normal ya que nunca le había pasado eso con alguien más, y si nunca le había pasado significaba que... ¿Se estaba enamorando? ¡De ninguna manera! ¿El gran Sephiroth enamorado? ¿Y encima de otro hombre? Además... ¿De su mejor amigo?

Sephiroth- Hmp.

Exclamó malhumorado, solo porque se había quedado pensando en eso.

Genesis- Que mal humor tienes hoy, ¿Sabes? Deberías sonreír más.

El ojiverde lo miró esta vez de frente, ¿Sonreír más? Sephiroth era una persona totalmente distinta cuando estaba con sus dos amigos, podía ser él mismo, sin tener que frenarse. Pero incluso a veces era frío y poco demostrativo, además de que no se reía demasiado.

Genesis- Estoy seguro de que si rieras más, estarías de mejor humor todos los días.

Otra vez le quitó la vista de encima, ya que nuevamente los labios le habían empezado a arder, como si quisieran decirle algo, en ocasiones le daban deseos de tirarse encima de Genesis pero no sabía por qué, definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Genesis- ¿Otra vez dije algo malo?  
Sephiroth- ¿Eh? No, no fuiste tu, solo que estaba pensando en otra cosa.  
Genesis- ¿En qué?  
Sephiroth- Nada importante.  
Genesis- Ya veo... Y, ¿Qué harás hoy?

La pregunta lo desconcertó, había caído en la cuenta de que estos días estaría a solas con Genesis la mayor parte del tiempo, y al principio le divirtió la idea, porque no recordaba ese extraño debate interno que le azotaba los pensamientos, sin embargo ahora que se daba cuenta, no sabía si lo mejor era alejarse de Genesis, de hacerlo, ¿Cómo explicarselo? ¿Qué le diría? Herirlo a propósito para alejarlo sería demasiado novelesco, y además sabía que no soportaría hacer algo así. Al mismo tiempo, se daba cuenta de que le pesaba cada segundo en que no lo veía, y estar lejos de él sería una tortura. No podía hablar esto con nadie, era demasiado vergonzoso.

Sephiroth- No lo sé, no tengo planes...  
Genesis- Entonces ven conmigo.  
Sephiroth- ¿Adónde?

Se puso más nervioso, pero lo ocultaba a la perfección: El problema era que su cabeza, por dentro era un matete, y su corazón un bombo de murga.

Genesis- Este edificio se pone aburrido, así que mejor vamos a otra parte.  
Sephiroth- No iré al teatro a ver Loveless contigo.

Se anticipó. Él no entendía el fanatismo de Genesis por esa obra literaria, pero el castaño le dedicaba una gran cantidad de tiempo a la interpretación de los cantos que diariamente recitaba.

Genesis- No te preocupes que aún no se estrena, además iré solo, cuando sea la primer función.  
Sephiroth- ¿Solo?  
Genesis- Sí.  
Sephiroth- Qué triste.

Se rió.

Genesis- Claro, tu que estás siempre acompañado.

Dijo con sarcasmo. El otro se volvió a reír.

Genesis- ¿Ves? Si te ries más, dejas de tener el humor de un viejo de ochenta años, y eres una persona tratable.  
Sephiroth- ¿Un viejo de ochenta?  
Genesis- Sí, aunque hay viejos más simpáticos que tu Sephiroth.

Se fue riendose.

Sephiroth- Hmp... Idiota...

Lo siguió, pero no podía evitar ni por un segundo pensar en todas las cosas que le pasaban.

Sephiroth- Entonces, ¿Adónde?

Dijo ya en la entrada del edificio.

Genesis- La verdad, no sé.  
Sephiroth- No me hagas perder el tiempo, Genesis.

Cuando en realidad quería decir: Hazme perder el tiempo Genesis, quiero estar contigo todo lo que sea posible.

Genesis- Perdone usted, si quiere puede regresar adentro.

El otro sonrió.

Sephiroth- No, gracias.

Genesis le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar. Midgar era fría, la gente crecía sin saber cómo era el cielo azul que se extendía sobre ellos, debido a la gran placa gris. Las calles estaban algo vacías ese día, quién sabe por qué, no había más que algunas parejitas tomadas de las manos.

Genesis- Que raro, casi no hay gente.

Sephiroth no contestó, estaba mirando disimuladamente a las parejas de por ahí, le daban ganas de preguntar qué se siente estár enamorado, para saber si lo que sentía por Genesis era realmente lo que pensaba.  
Mientras, Genesis le quitó la vista de encima y se rió por lo bajo, llamando la atención del otro.

Sephiroth- ¿Qué?  
Genesis- Que ternura me das observando a las parejitas felices, no me digas que el héroe de Soldado está enamorado. Dime, ¿Quién es la afortunada, Sephiroth?

Le decía sonriendo y aguantando la risa mientras caminaba.

Sephiroth- ¿Qué te importa?

Dijo sin pensarlo, y después se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que fue. Genesis lo miró.

Genesis- Por un momento creí que lo negarías, se ve que te gusta de verdad.

No tuvo más remedio que quedarse callado y aceptar que lo que el ojiazul decía, era absolutamente cierto.

Genesis- Mmm, ya se, ¿Es esa chica rubia que siempre te está persiguiendo?  
Sephiroth- No, no me agrada, a ella solo le interesa mi fama.  
Genesis- ¿Trabaja en la compañía?  
Sephiroth- ... Sí.

¿Para qué iba a mentirle? Había un 1% de posibilidades de que Genesis se diera cuenta de la verdad, nadie sospecharía de alguien como Sephiroth, ya era bastante raro que se fijara en una mujer, menos iban a pensar que se fijaba en su amigo.

Genesis- Oh ya veo, entonces, ¿Le conozco?  
Sephiroth- ... Puede ser.

Claro que le conoces, idiota, intentaba decir el peliplata, que luchaba por controlarse, no sabía si abrazarlo o tumbarlo de un golpe por hacer tantas preguntas.

Genesis- Me pasaré el día intentando averiguar quién es.  
Sephiroth- Ya basta.

El otro se rió.

Genesis- Es broma, no voy a sacar más información.

Y se produjo un silencio.

Genesis- Me pregunto si será la secretaria del director.  
Sephiroth- Genesis...

Exclamó harto, su compañero se empezó a reir, tenía una risa contagiosa así que Sephiroth iba sonriendo a su lado.  
Caminaron unos minutos por las calles grises de asfalto de la ciudad, seguía sin haber mucha gente por allí. Genesis hacía chistes tontos y Sephiroth reía en algunos, en otros solo exclamaba "Eres un idiota..."

Sephiroth- Al final, ¿Adónde vamos?  
Genesis- Sorpresa.  
Sephiroth- ¿Eh?  
Genesis- No te diré, ya lo verás, pero presta atención así luego podrás traer a tu novia.  
Sephiroth- ¿Novia?  
Genesis- Cuando sea tu novia.  
Sephiroth- Dudo que eso suceda.  
Genesis- No seas tan pesimista.

Lo miró a los ojos, el otro se paralizó un poco, que ojos tan azules y profundos, verlos directamente era como meterse dentro del mar, tan brillantes y fogosos, dos zafiros, sin duda alguna, solo pensaba en lo bello que sería poder quedarse mirando esos ojos durante un momento, sin despertar sospecha alguna.

Genesis- Se que eres un tipo difícil, molesto, que se pone de mal humor fácil, y encima eres intratable cuando te enojas, pero muchas mujeres quieren salir contigo de todas formas.  
Sephiroth- Eso no me ayuda en nada.

Se empezaron a reír los dos juntos.

Genesis- Por aquí.

Dijo al detenerse en un callejón, Sephiroth cada vez tenía más dudas. Tuvieron que caminar bastante, y hasta treparon algunos muros para llegar adónde Genesis quería: Era un sitio pequeño donde solo alcanzaban a sentarse pocas personas, no muchas más de dos o tres, pero de dónde alcanzaba a verse gran parte de la ciudad encendida con toda su energía, las calles iluminadas y a todo el que pasaba por allí, a las parejitas sentadas en el parque y a los niños que jugaban allí también. Midgar no dejaba que sus habitantes vieran el hermoso cielo azul, y era cierto que era gris y sombría a veces, pero no desde allí, desde ese lugar se veía la belleza que normalmente no tenía, la que Sephiroth nunca había visto, y, ¿Para qué quería el un cielo azul?, Si estando en Midgar podía ver los brillantes ojos de Genesis.

Genesis- Aquí vengo en mi tiempo libre, Angeal siempre dice que no puede acostumbrarse a Midgar, porque no tiene el mismo encanto que Banora, pero, ¿Sabes? Midgar es como tu.  
Sephiroth- ¿Cómo yo?  
Genesis- Gris, sombría, a veces irritante... Pero mirala desde aquí, es majestuosa, incomparable, es brillante, solo hay que encontrar un buen lugar desde el cual mirarla, y captar su verdadera belleza, justo igual que tu.

El peliplata sonrió.

Sephiroth- ¿En serio?  
Genesis- Sí.

Y recostó la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

Genesis- Por eso decía que debes sonreír más.  
Sephiroth- Lo haré.

Lo rodeó con el brazo para atraerlo más.

Sephiroth- Lo prometo.


End file.
